Why Me?
by late risen
Summary: Just something Im trying. Bella has a twin that hates her and she lives with her mom and her twins family now. But when she moves with her dad is she just jumping from the pot into the fire? Will someone be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You get your lazy ass down here right now!" My mom yelled

"Coming mom." I half yelled back at her.

"Don't talk to your mom like that" My brother yelled back at me.

You see I'm a twin but my brother thinks just because he is married and has a little boy, that it gives him the right to tell what to do. I ignored him as I asked

"What would you like me to do?"

"Cant you see that the sink is full of dishes and there is nothing in to eat off of or drink out of? You haven't done the dishes in a long time. They need to be done tonight before you go to bed."

"But Mom its like 9:30 at night and these will take me an hour to do. Do you mind if I do them tomorrow?"

"Why do you always complain? Just forget it! Ill do them myself!"

"I'm sorry mom I said Ill do them just that I would like to get them done tomorrow."

"No! You have to get the rest of the house clean! We have guest coming over for supper." You will have the house cleaned and supper made by the time I get home tomorrow. Then you will spend the rest of your night in your room. Because I don't want you starting any fight when we have visitors."

"But I work tomorrow!"

"Well then I suggest you get to work now." "Don't forget to clean the dog kennel and the cat litter." "Have a good night." She smiled mockingly at me then went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat down and cried, I feel so alone I said to myself.

"Oh stop being such a baby! Lillie said "Be glad that you even have a roof over your head and that we let you eat the food we buy."

"But Lillie you don't let me eat your food!"

"Yeah You think so? Well Now you really wont be allowed to eat our food you have to buy and make your own." "See how well you like that!"

"Yes Ma'am" I replied. I knew better that to talk back to her. She was mean and Rick my brother was even worse!

I got up and started to clean the house thinking how nice it would be if only I could get outta this house. But how? I worked full time with mandatory over time. My check was direct deposit. But my mom had her name on my account. So she could take money out all the time. She took it out and put it in her account so that I didn't have it, and so that I would have to rely on her to live.

I was ready to wash the floors when I relized that I didnt have any floor cleaner.

"Mom?" I said

"What do you want? Why are you bugging me?"

"I need money to go buy floor cleaner." I said afraid that she would get mad.

"Use your own money"

"But mom, You have my money."

"How dare you! She yelled. "How dare you accuse me of taking your money! You ungrateful little leach." "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

I ran afraid that she would throw something at me. I no more than got into what they called my room when the door swung shut and I heard a bolt slid locking me in. That was new they never locked me in before.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight. Sorry the chapters are so short. They will get longer.

That was new they never locked me in before.

It was 2am when they locked me in this so called room. All it really was was a broom storage area.

"Bella?" I heard some one say as they unlocked the door "Its 6 in the morning you have you have to finish the cleaning before you go to school.

"Yes Ma'am" I mumbled.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you and By the way if you wake up the baby you WILL pay! Your mom is sleeping too so be quite."

I finished what I was doing the night before. Got the floor mopped.

"You would think that they could pick up after themselves, the pigs!" I said to myself

"Who the HELL are you calling a pig bitch?" Rick grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the bathroom and pushed my face into the mirror.

"Look!" He yelled in my ear. "Your the pig!"

I started to cry

"Oh grow up! You little cry baby" he said as he let me fall to the ground.

He stood there with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"May I leave now? I have to get ready for school" I asked a quietly as I could.

"No" he said with a wicked smile., "You have to go just the way you are now"

"Please" I begged crying even harder "Please let me go change."

"NO! You know better than to talk back to me! Now get out that door."

I got up and quickly walked out of the room. He slapped my butt as I walked past him. I turned and glared at him.

"I'm your sister you should not do that!"

"Your not my sister and your differently are not my twin. I own you." "You have to do what I say." "Now get to school and be sure not to talk to any guys."

I was still crying as I started to walk to school. As I was walking I was thinking Why me? Why does my life suck I do everything they ask and still get in trouble. But what I didn't know was that things would get worse before they got better


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

"Oh My God! I am so glad that that bitch is outta this house!" "She drives me crazy and all she does is take up good space that could be use for something better. She eats way too much and sits on her lazy ass all day. She don't do anything around the house."

"Shhh, Baby. "At least you have someone to pick one and make cry."

"Ahh yeah! I will admit that it is fun to make her cry"

"Lets go out for awhile, Ok Hun?"

"Ok lets" said Rick

BPOV

School went by to fast. Not that I liked being a school, but today was not to bad. I only fell down the stairs twice and ran into the door once. School was also better than being at home. It was 2 in the afternoon. I got outta of school early because I had the school to work program I worked till 4pm. That gave me an hour to get home, get the mess cleaned up that Lillie and Rick made today. Also I would have to make supper. I have to get everything done in an hour.

"This is going to be a long night" I sighed.

"Whats wrong" Mary asked when she seen the look on my face.

"Nothing Mary, Don't worry about it"

"You have done nothing but sigh since you got here. Please tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

"I'm sorry Mary I can't tell you." I said in a quiet voice

"Oh! Its your family again right?"

Mary knew about how it was hard for me to live with my mom. But nether of us knew how hard it would be tonight.

"Mary I have to clock out, ok? I talk to you later."

"Ok sweetheart, Take care of yourself" "I see you later."

It was a nice day for a walk. So I turned on my music and started the short walk home. I was singing with my music so I was surprised when I found myself home. Or to the hell hole that I call my home.

"I'm home." I announced because of the rule that I let them know when I get home.

"Shut up!" someone said as I received a smack to the face.

I'm I didn't know that the baby was sleeping.

"Well he is so shut up, and go make supper you have 45 minutes to get it made." Rick replied

"Ok" I whispered "What would you like me to make?"

"I don't care. Just make it eatable"

"I think I'll make lasagna"

Whatever just make sure its done by the time our guest get here or else!" He threatened

Soon as he was outta the room I set to work. I grabbed a frying pan and a large pot. I put the noodles on to boil and covered them, then I moved on to get the meat done. When everything was ready I put it all together and placed it in the oven to cook. No more did I get it in and I heard

"Bella!?"

"What" I called

"Come clean my room" Lillie called

"Clean it yourself Bitch" I yelled back without thinking. Oh no I'm going to pay for that I thought. She came out and grabbed my arm really tight

"You WILL clean my room if I have to sit there the whole time! She screamed in my ear. "Oh and if you wanna met a Bitch take a look in the mirror."

She dragged me back to her room by the arm.

"Start cleaning" she ordered "I'll be right back and I wanna see something done"

There where dirty diapers everywhere, on the ground, on the bed, in the crib. Everywhere! She came back with a bag of chocolate in her hand.

"Mmmm" she teased "These are so good! Too bad they are to good for you.

"Well I think I'm almost done. What do you think?"

"Well" she said "You missed one" she answered Then she through it on my shirt. Right at that moment mom walked in to the room.

"Bella This is the last straw! What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry ma'am" I apoligized

So what do you think so far? Please read and review!

No flams please construtive criticisum would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight**

"Sorry ma'am" I apologized

"Bella the guest are here so you go to your room. I don't wanna see your face again till they leave" My mom ordered me. So I headed off to the little room they called my room and once again got locked in.

Renee POV

"Well hello there Mr and Mrs. Van! So glad you could join my family and I. We are having lasagna I hope you all like that."

"I'm sure that will be great! Sounds amazing" Replied Mrs. Van.

"Great! then I'll get while you all seat yourself around the table. What you do you all want to drink? We have milk water and of course red wine."

"Water would be good for me. Me also" said Mr. and Mrs. Van

"So where are your children tonight? The little baby is so cute! I could just eat him up." She laughed

"Well I think that Rick and Lillie took the baby and went out to have some time alone with just the family and Bella I think is in here room. She wont be out here tonight because she is being punished for not doing her chores when asked to. I Just don't know what I am going to do with her anymore she just don't do anything anymore and she is outta control.

"Why not send her to here dads? Call him up and tell him what she is doing and that you just can't have her around anymore. If she wont abide by what you say and the rules of your house, Its time to ship her out to her dads? suggested Mr. Van

"Hey! YEAH! That sounds like a great idea. Thanks so much!"

**(A/N I'm not going to go through the whole night with the Vans. So this is three hours later after the Vans leave.**

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I called as I opened. "You need to grab a carry on bag and put all your crap in it. I'm sending you to live with your father. I can't stand you living here anymore. I have told your father everything that has been going on here and he said that he will take care of it. You will not be moving back here so take everything you want because I wont be sending thing to you in the mail."

"Yes Ma'am" Bella said to me "When do I leave.

"You leave in 15 mins. You better be ready" I worned her.

BPOV

So I have a little under 15 minutes till I have to leave to go to the airport. I have what little my mom and her family would let me take. I made a list of everything

My favorite book Wethering Hights

1 pair of pants

2 shrits

1 bra

my tooth brush and paste

I was not allowed to pack my skirts because mom said that she thought they made me look too slutty.

I was also going to bring my ipod that I bought a few months ago but Rick claimed it and said that I had to leave it.

"Isabella" Screamed Rick Mom asked me to give you a ride to the airport. We have to go now because I have to be somewhere eles in 15 minutes.

"Ok, i'm ready"

We where on our way to the airport when Rick began to talk me down I am so glad that Mom has finally decited to make you move to your dads. I was getting sick of having to share her and my family with you. You haven't done anything for the last 3 months. You also don't pay rent or help clean up.

I thought to myself, Well they are kicsking me out amyway might as well tell him off so I said It takes one to know one! And by the way who are you going to get to do all your crap and pay your bills? With that we were at the airport so I promply got out of the carand in to the building without saying another word.

I sat in the wait area for about 10 minutes and then it was time to get on the plain. I borded the plain and settled myself in for the 2 hour ride to my dads house. I kept thinking I hope things are better living with my dad. And then got my book out and started reading it for like the 5th time.

**So what do you think? The next chapter is when Bella meets her dad for the frist time in over 6 years. What do you think should happen. Wont update again till I get at least 1 review.**


End file.
